Venom Vs The Marvel Heroes
by Karasu87
Summary: The Marvel Heroes try to stop an Altered Venom. They fight other Marvel Baddies along the way.
1. The Opening

**Venom Vs. The Marvel Heroes**

**_Atop a building, New York City_**

A large creature crouches on the ledge of a building. A dark suit covers his body. A long tongue hangs down. He looks up at the full moon that covers the sky.

Thoughts that fill his head are the questions: _Why did this symbiote choose me? And what do these guys want with me?_

Across from Venom, on another rooftop, a shadowy figure stands with a weapon in his hand. A crosshair appears on Venom's face. The figure starts to pull the trigger. A drop of sweat falls into his eye. He quickly blinks. Through his scope, Venom has vanished.

"Dammit," Wispered the figure.

Another figure comes up behind him. The figure hits him and sends him flying. The rifle falls to the street below.

Venom walks toward the ledge of the building. He lets out a roar.

The man Venom threw manages to stand up, revealing Frank Castle AKA The Punisher. Venom and Frank stare at each other.

Frank grabs the glock from the back of his pants, and slowly pulls it out.

Venom backs up and prepares to jump. The Punisher still holds his gun behind his back. Venom leaps into the air. The Punisher draws the glock and aims it at Venom.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an electrified net wraps around Venom. He lands at The Punisher's feet. Eddie Brock lies in the net. The Punisher lowers his weapon.

A helicopter flies above the building Frank is on. Several ropes come down, then three soldiers slide down. Two of the soldiers walk over to Eddie. The third, a man with an eyepatch, walks toward Frank.

"Frank Castle i presume," The man said.

"Yeah, and you are?" Asked Frank.

"I'm Nick Fury, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Replied Nick.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Frank asked. "You guys were suppose to pay me for capturing him."

"Actually, we captured him," Nick said. "You were just bait."

Nick turns around and heads back toward the rope. As he walks, he nods his head at the two soldiers. One of the soldiers fires at Frank. A dart sticks from his stomach. Frank reaches for his glock. The soldier fires another dart that hits Frank in the arm. Frank's gun lands next to his feet.

Dizzyness and Numbness sweeps over Frank's body. The last thing he see's, is Nick Fury climbing the rope, then everything goes dark, and Frank falls to the floor.

While unconscious the only thing on Frank's mind are the memories of his family. Him and his wife laughing while sitting at the dinner table. Him and his son playing catch with a baseball. More happy memories enter his head.


	2. Lone Wolf and Cub

_**Somewhere in Texas, 2 days later**_

In the middle of nowhere, a small diner sits. A few cars parked outside. A motorcycle drives up to the station and a man in a t-shirt and a cowboy hat steps down from his ride.

"Logan, have you found her yet?" Storm said over the mic. in Logan's ear.

"No, but i followed her here," Logan replied.

Wolverine walks toward the entrance.

He enters the diner. The people sitting down at the bar and tables, stare at Wolverine as he enters. He looks around the diner until he spots a figure in a coat with a hood over his head. He begins walking toward the figure.

"Jubilee?" He asked.

The figure removes the hood, revealing an attractive young woman. Jubilee.Wolverine sits across the table from her.

A waitress walks over to Wolverine and Jubilee's table. She pours more coffee into Jubilee's cup.

Wolverine sniffs the air. He knows something is wrong.

"How about some coffee?" The waitress asked.

"No!" Replied Logan, then he looks back at Jubilee. "Forget what happened at the academy. That's the past. You know Xavier, he only wants to help you control your powers."

Jubilee looks up at Wolverine. "The Professor can't help me control these powers," Shemanaged tosay. "If i get angry at someone i might..."

A tear starts running down her cheek.

"By the way, Xavier also wanted me to train you," Interrupted Logan. "So, that means you canhelp me and Storm with our new mission. Who knows...maybe you can learn more about your powers."

"I've always wanted to be your partner," She said with a smile. "But i'm afraid i might get in the way."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Logan replied. "Come on, Storm's waiting on us."

Jubilee takes a quick sip of her coffee, they both stand up and start walking toward the exit. Wolverine tilts his hat to the waitress. Her eye's turn yellow, then they go back to normal.

Wolverine and Jubilee walk out the dinner.

"Logan has the girl. Proceeding with phase two," She said into a communicator.

She takes out a remote and types in a code.

Outside the diner, Wolverine and Jubilee walk toward the motorcycle. Jubilee stops.

"Ouch!" She managed to say while rubbing her stomach.

"What is it?"

"It felt like my stomach just exploded."

"Can you make it to the motorcycle."

"Yeah, i think so."

Jubilee continues walking. Wolverine glances toward the road. Dust covers it. Wolverine know they are about to be pursued.

Jubilee hops on the motorcycle. Wolverine sits down and starts the engine. As they take off, dust flies in the air.

"Storm, we need a pickup," Wolverine said into the mic.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"I doubt we have a minute."

Jubilee overhears and she quickly looks behind them. Two black cars speed up behind them.

"Jubilee, use your powers to slow them down," Wolverine commanded.

Jubilee points her fingers at the oncoming cars. A blinding light comes out, then shecloses her hand. She quickly reopens her hand and a plasma ball flies out. The ball flies in between both cars, then Explodes sending both cars in seperate directions.

"I did it!" She said.

"Hang on, Kiddo" Logan said.

In the middle of the road sits the X-Jet. The ramp comes down. Wolverine drives up the ramp and into the X-Jet.

Storm sits in the pilots seat. She flips a switch and the ramp closes. The X-Jet takes off. A red light next to Storm comes on.

"Logan, do you what could've set this off," Storm said as Logan and Jubilee walk in.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"It usually means a strange device is on board," Storm answered.

"Well, i saw Mystique at the diner. She poured Jubilee some coffee," Logan said.

"We're going to Reed Richard's office anyway. He can check and see what Mystique bugged you with," Storm said. "I also took a picture of the car's that were chasing you. Reed could also examine the picture."

Wolverine sits in the co-pilot's seat. Jubilee stands behind Storm.

"I bet you're tired," Storm said. "Come on, i'll find you a place to take a nap."

Storm switches on Auto-Pilot. She leads Jubilee to the back room, whileWolverine sits in his chair with his hat covering his face.


	3. The Men without Fear

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. **_

Frank Castle lies asleep in a cell. Laser beam bars keep anyone from escaping. Frank begins to toss and turn, as nightmares take over the happy memories. Sweat covers his face. His mind races and his heart pounds. His eyes pop open and he sits up. As he looks around the room, he forgets his nightmare. Now the only thing on his mind is, _Where the Hell am I?_ He thought to himself.

He spots a camera in the corner of the room andstarts to remember seeing Nick Fury, then him telling the soldiers to fire that tranquilizer dart. Frank stands up. He still feels dizzy suddenly the laser beams disappear. He steps out into the cell hallway. He looks around the empty hallway. Bullet holes lie in the wall next to him.

"What...?"

"Happened here," Nick finished. "Eddie Brock went on a rampage."

"What did you do to him?" Frank said.

Frank walks up to Nick.

"Our needles got mixed up," Nick explained. "so... our doctors stuck a needle filled with an experimental chemical into the Symbiote, and we gave Eddie a similar chemical."

They walk into a larger room. Scientist and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all clean up Venom's aftermath.

"Why did you guys bring me here, anyway?" Frank asked.

"I'm helping out the mutants and vigilantes," Nick explained. "We need you to join them."

"Me? They have the Avenger's." Frank countered.

"Yes, but since crime rate began to rise," Nick said. "we needed more heroes to work together.

" I don't think Spider-man or Daredevil wants me to help them," Frank said.

Nick hands Frank a piece of paper. The paper has on it, Reed Richards Science Center, followed by an address.

"Meet them there," Nick said. "Forget the past. And...you may want some coffee, you've been asleep for two days."

"Two days? What the hell did you shoot me with?"

"Never mind that. Go meet up with Dr. Richards," Nick said.

He starts walking, leaving Frank behind.

"What about my weapons?" He shouted.

"Check with the front desk," Nick shouted back.

Frank felt his mouth drying. It's been two days since he's had a drink of water. He wonders why didn't they just ask him to help the heroes, instead of sedating him.

He walks to the next room, and up to the front desk.

**Reed Richards Science Center**

Reed sits at his desk looking down into a microscope. Green slime sits in the slide.

"Amazing!" Reed suddenly said. "Where did you find this, Peter?"

Peter Parker puts down the book he was reading and walks over to Reed.

"Aunt May found a small meteorite in the backyard," Peter answered. "I cracked it open and this goo started coming out."

"Thanks, Peter. I'll study it later." Reed said. "Come on, lets meet with the others."

In the living room, Johnny Storm sits on a couch. Sue Storm walks by him.

"Johnny, try not to catch this sofa on fire," She said.

"Can't promise you anything, sis." Johnny chuckled.

Ben Grimm sits on another couch across from Johnny.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ben asked.

"Oh...you're right. I think i have a hot date tonight," Johnny answered.

As Johnny takes off for his date. Ben lets out a sigh. Sue hears it and sits next to him.

"What's the matter, Ben?" She asked him in a caring voice.

"It's nothing," He replied.

Sue pats his shoulder as Reed and Peter enter.

"What time is Professor Xavier's team coming," Reed asked.

"They should be here pretty soon," Sue replied.

"Good, as soon the others get here, we can work as a team to stop the crime rate from rising," Reed said, he looks around the room. "Where did Johnny go?"

"He said something about a hot date," Sue said.

_Crime Rate has increased by 15, it's a bad idea for Johnny to go out by himself. _Reed thought. "Ben, you better follow him. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." He said aloud.

Ben stands up and grabs his trench coat and his hat from the coat rack. The coat covers most of his rocky exterior, and the hat covers most of his face. He walks out of the room.

"He seems a bit under the weather," Peter said.

"He probably just needs some fresh air," Reed told him.

**Somewhere in Hells Kitchen**

A man runs through a dark alley. Sweat drips from his face. Fear sweeps over him. A pistol in his hand. He quickly turns around aiming the pistol. His finger on the trigger.

A red rope wraps around his neck. The man is thrown back. He hits the wall. The gun slides toward a man in a red costume. He's Daredevil. He senses the fear coming from the man.

Daredevil stands above the man. He pulls the thug up to his face.

"Tell your boss to clean up his act," Daredevil commanded. "If i see him in Hell's Kitchen again, Justice will be served."

Daredevil releases the thug. He watches as the thug runs down the alley.

Daredevil throws his rope on a building and starts climbing. He reaches the top and stands on the edge. A loud roar can be heard. He runs to the other side of the roof. Through his senses he can see what's happening. Screaming starts to follow the roar.

Venom stands above a wounded police officer. The symbiote grabs the officer and sucks him into the suit. Venom grows stronger. The suit throws the officer back on the ground.

Clouds start covering the sky. Rain begins to fall.

"Hey, ugly!" A voice behind Venom said.

Venom turns around only to see a fist coming at him with claws on it.

The clawed fist rips through Venom. He falls to the ground. Wolverine looks down at the creature he just punched.

"Storm, what was that thing?" He asked.

"Don't ask me," Storm said as she and Jubilee walk over to Logan.

"Let's go before a mob comes after us," Logan told them.

Jubilee looks at Venom. She was afraid to use her powers. Afraid of losing control.

They continue to walk.

The rainfall drops on Daredevil. He can see the three heroes and Venom. He decides to follow them, then he leaps to another rooftop.

Sirens are heard getting closer.

Venom still lies in the street. His eyes suddenly open, then he stands up. The suit's head lets down revealing Eddie Brock. He looks around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. _The last thing I remember was ..._

A Flashback hits him.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

Scientist walk around. Eddie lays in a hospital bed. He's half awake. Eyes wondering, he quickly spots a container with black liquid in it.

A nurse drops a plate with different needle on it. It hits the floor. The needles get mixed up. She starts to pick them up. Thinking their the same, she grabs a needle and sticks one in Eddie's arm.

**Hell's Kitchen**

Back at Hell's Kitchen, Eddie stands on the sidewalk. Sirens getting even closer. Eddie turns and spots a cop car approaching. The suit covers his head and he leaps onto a building.

The cop hops out of the car and runs to the wounded cop. He radios for backup.

Venom stands on a rooftop. He hears a helicopter flying toward him. Behind him, Several helicopters fly toward him. Some look like news helicopters and others look like police helicopters. Venom starts leaping from building to building.


End file.
